My Little Horse Mistress
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: After Stark dies in front of her, Zoey goes seeking out Lenobia because she'll "Know what to do." oh, she does something alright. Starts with Zoey and ends with Redbird. Woman porn ensues. Read and review, lovely people!


**A/N: Hiya. This is Lenobia/Zoey and unless you've never read HON, then you know they're girls. Yes. The Horse Mistress I love so much. Seriously, I have this feeling Lenobia is gonna just haul off a kill Neferet. I'll be sad. I'm one of the few who loves Neferet. -_- This takes place, like right after Stark dies. Literally, still in the feild house. If you didn't know Stark dies, he does. So there. Don't go reading fanfictions with a half read series. It's dangerous. **

**_Amor meus, amica meus. Hic tu ire. Amor tu ad lunam et dorsum, semper!. BTW, Google's translations of Latin made me want to punch children. Are we the only ones left who speak this anymore!? I don't even know what century of Latin I speak. There are multiple ones, right? Do I care? No. I don't Okay, I'm done. You can read now, love. _**

**Warnings: Everything my stories usually contain. If you have a problem, you have a back button. Do use it. **

**~l~l~l~**

**My Little Horse Mistress**

Zoey collapsed onto the soft ground of the field house, Stark's blood still on her lips, her clothes, _everywhere._

Her friends cried. Aphrodite offered a tissue, which she took on instinct. Neferet swept in, regal as always, already wearing the grief-stricken mask of a pained High Priestess.

Only Zoey saw her triumphant smile as Stark was lifted and carried away.

"No..."

She weakly protested as Aphrodite tried to pull her away from the blood-coated floor.

"No!" she snapped forcefully, Air responding to her raging emotions. Aphrodite gasped and released Zoey.

"Look, woman! I know you're upset o-or whatever, but do _not _take this out on me. I've have enough of your elemental bull. I'm _trying _to help you!" Aphrodite spoke in hushed whispers, evenly meeting Damien's curious stare. Zoey sighed.

"I know, I just... I need to see Lenobia. She'll know what to do. I promise, I'll be in your room in just a bit. I have too much bull poopie messing up my mind."

For once, Aphrodite said nothing about Zoey's lack of cursing. As all of her friends turned away to comfort Duchess, who was still whining pitifully, she enveloped Aphrodite in a short hug.

"I worry about you." the Prophetess whispered. Zoey smiled. Maybe Aphrodite did have a heart.

"I know."

And she did.

"Alright, nerd herd! Let's move! Zoey's got some shit to figure out and this blood is making me nauseas."

Of course Erin and Shaunee protested while Damien and Jack just looked on, still petting Dutchess. FIfteen reassurances later, Zoey stood at the door to Lenobia's stables. She breahed deepl, commiting the snell of hay and horse musk to memory.

"My Priestess, is all well?"

Zoey nearly crapped herself.

"Goddess, Lenobia! Try making some noise next time. You scared the hell out of me."

Lenobia stepped from the shadows, full lips set in a frown. Her long silvery hair was braided back, revealing her exotic tattoos as well as quite a few other things.

Zoey cleared her throat and tried not to stare at the way the swells of Lenobia's breasts peeked over a low cut silk gown. The fabric fluttered in a breeze, showing a previously hidden slit that ran all the way up, revealing one toned thigh to all who knew where to look.

"My apologies, Priestess! I'd assumed I was alone."

_Oh, shit..._

Lenobia fisted one hand over her heart and bowed deeply, allowing Zoey a full view of what the lovely gown concealed.

She wasn't dissapointed.

_No! Bad Zoey. Bad. Bad thoughts. She is your TEACHER._

Part of her didn't car. Part of her wanted to covet the gorgeous woman in front of her, wipe away that pain that was always evident in Lenobia's eyes.

"I-I... Uh, yeah. You're fine. I- I mean, forgiven! You are forgiven... Mistress."

Lenobia strode forward and placed her hands on Zoey's shoulders. "Are you cold? You're stuttering. You're not rejecting the Change are you?"

Geniune terror crept along Lenobia's features as she swept Zoey's hair from her eyes. Zoey had always known the woman cared for her... But how much?

"No! Goddess, no. But yes. I am cold."

Lenobia walked around Zoey, firmly grabbing her shoulders from behind. "Walk."

Zoey stumbled over several things before tripping through the door of the stable house.

"Sit."

Zoey sat on a comfortable rug in front of an unlit fire place. Lenobia paused. "Do you mind?"

Zoey sat for a moment, confused. Then, the light bulb flicked on. "Oh, yeah sure!"

She flicked her fingers, flames dancing along the wood and warming Zoey's skin. The Horse Mistress shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Zoey graciously accepted the mug of warm tea Lenobia offered, inhaling the herb scent. Zoey was captivated with the way that Lenobia moved, as though she knew exactly what bones and muscles to command at exactly the right moment.

_Was _she attracted to Lenobia?

She watched the gown flutter open, Lenobia's bosom rising and falling with every breath.

Yes. Hell yes. She most definitely was.

Zoey shook her head. _I just watched Stark die and I was sad... Obviously, I was attracted to him. I kissed him and warned him of Neferet... _

Her eyes widened.

"My goddess! I'm bi!"

"I'm sorry, Zoey. Did you say something?"

Zoey yelped when Lenobia's hands landed on her shoulders.

"N-No..."

Liar!

But Lenobia took her word for it and sunk down behind her. "Your tattoos are quite exotic, Zoey."

_Who's erotic? OH. Exotic. Right. Bad Zoey._

"Thank you, Lenobia."

The Horse Mistress hummed, sweeping ZOey's hair away from her neck. "Could you remove your shirt?"

Zoey choked. "Excuse me?"

Lenobia smirked. Yes, smirked. Uncharacteristic much?

"I wish to see the full extent of your Marikings."

Right.

Zoey stood on unsure legs, still facing away from Lenobia, and lifted her only shirt over her head. Lenobia's gasp was the only noise in the room besides Zoey's breathing and the fire's crackle.

"Amazing."

Cold fingers traced Zoey's Marks, from the base of her spine to the base of her neck where they fanned out to her shoulders.

Zoey's breath came quicker as the fingers traced back up and grasped her shoulders.

"Could you turn around, Zoey?"

Lenobia sounded breathless. To call Zoey the same would be an understatement. She said nothing, just complied with her teacher's wishes.

Lenobia's face was flushed and she still traced the tattoos on Zoey's back though the fledgling was now facing her. Half-bared.

_Oh, Goddess..._

"It must be hard... Being Nyx's Chosen."

That's when Zoey began to cry. "I-I am so tired of Neferet a-and _everyone_ hating me! I didn't ask for this!"

Lenobia's expression softened further as she placed a warm hand on Zoey's cheek. "So much responsibility for one so young." she murmured. Zoey hiccuped.

"Please..."

All Zoey knew was that she needed a reprieve for a short while.

A reprieve Lenobia was all too willing to give as she closed the short distance between herself and the fledgling Priestess before her. She took Zoey's quivering lips with her own. The fledgling reciprocated eagerly, hands grasping Lenobia's upper arms. Her eyes fluttered open, falling on the curtainless window. She gasped and shoved the Horse Mistress away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Lenobia's eyes held hurt and confusion.

"The window. Someone will see. I don't want you to be in trouble."

Lenobia mentally sighed in relief and grasped Zoey's hand, pulling her towards a narrow stair case. Zoey felt her stomach flip as she watched the woman in front of her. Was she really...?

Lenobia paused with her hand on a doorknob, turning back to Zoey with warm eyes and a teasing smile.

Oh, hell yes she was.

"You're sure?" Lenobia breathed, cupping Zoey's cheek. The fledgling nodded, sliding past Lenobia and into the dark bedroom. A single rocking chair sat by one window. Interesting.

She stopped and slid her sweater off, dropping it lightly to the floor before her pants. She remained in her bra and panties as she strode through the bed, now confident. She lay in the center of Lenobia's bed, beckoning the woman with a crooked finger and a coy smile. The Mistress shivered before shutting and locking the door behind her, ridding herself of the long gown Zoey had become so fond of and joined the girl on the bed.

"Yes. Your tattoos do mark you as an exception. You truly are gorgeous Zoey." Lenobia murmured as the suckled the skin on Zoey's neck. The girl hummed and shifted so that Lenobia lay between her slightly parted legs. She let her slightly darker hand sweep down the woman's back, earning a shudder and a low moan.

Zoey stopped for a moment and slid around her soon-to-be lover until she was facing her back where the scar lay. She leaned forward and carefully licked it from the base to Lenobia's neck. Poor woman. So perfect. No scars could ever take that from her. No matter how large.

She slid back into place, smiling serenely up at Lenobia before kissing her once more and allowing her hands to wander to the bra strap crossing L's back. She quickly unclasped it and slid it down the woman's arms, throwing it to the magical land of Not Here. She slid lower so that Lenobia's breasts were hovering over her, the Mistress looking down at her curiously. Her face flushed as Zoey outlined the generous bosom with her tongue before nipping softly at the skin. She moaned softly when Zoey's hands found her bottom.

She rolled and grabbed Zoey's hips, bringing the fledgling on top of her as she unclasped the girl's bra and kneaded the flesh there softly. Zoey's eyes slid half shut as her hips slowly rocked against Lenobia's. The light haired woman gasped and arched up to meet Zoey. The girl's hands slid down her body until they were poised above her underwear. Zoey quickly hooked her fingers into the waist band before sliding them down Lenobia's legs slowly, revealing the woman totally to her. She stepped off of the bed and removed her own before rejoining Lenobia. Again, the two rolled so that the Mistress was on top, lightly kissing Zoey's breasts before sliding down her body further.

She kissed a path all the way down to the other's womanhood, eyeing it curiously before her tongue darted out. Zoey hissed, the sound melting into a moan as Lenobia continued to suck and lick, her warm mouth stimulating Zoey more by the second. Lenobia could feel her own need rising, but chose to ignore it as she slid two fingers into Zoey's heat.

The fledgling moaned and bucked, chanting Lenobia's name at random intervals. She felt her climax arriving, and tried to warn the woman, only a choking sound making it out, but Lenobia nodded and sat back up, wiping her lips. Yes, Zoey's taste was good and all, but she doubted the girl wanted to taste it for herself. No thank you.

"Come here." Zoey said breathlessly. Lenobia laid herself so that her womanhood was lined up with Zoey's, resting on forearms on either side of the fledgling's head. Zoey nodded in eager approval as Lenobia began rocking slowly back and forth. She gasped and bucked in time with her, every roll of her hips bringing her closer.

"Lenobia..." she whispered. The Mistress ducked her head to breathe in her ear:

"Come for me, Zoey."

And come she did, a cry being torn from her lips as Lenobia sucked lightly on one nipple. The Horse Mistress followed suit, body twitching lightly as she tried to regain her composure.

"Lenobia... Don't make me face her alone." Zoey begged. Lenobia looked up and softly brushed away a strand of hair that was hanging over the girl's face, kissing her nose lightly.

"I won't Zoey."

Zoey smiled and snuggled up to Lenobia's warmth as she lay beside her, pale arms wrapped around her torso. She looked up sleepily. "My little Horse Mistress."

Lenobia giggled lightly. "Always, my little Priestess."

**A/N: This has only been in my doc manager for forever. Glad that's done... I hope you all enjoy. I don't give two shits about Heath in this. It's not like she's cared about running around on him before... *killed by people who like Zoey*ANYWAYS, I have a best friend. Her name is Alexis. On here, she is known as AmazinAlexis. Go now, read her fic. NOW. But review this one first. (: BTW, Alexis, I hope my woman porn was better this time. I love you much. (P.S- COME ON, MOKUSOFT!)**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
